The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea plant, botanically known as Echinacea hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Apecssior’.
The new Echinacea plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Andijk and Hazerswoude-Dorp, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new vigorous Echinacea plants with unique and attractive ray floret coloration.
The new Echinacea plant originated from a cross-pollination in July, 2012 in Andijk, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Echinacea hybrida identified as “selection A”, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Echinacea hybrida identified as code number 1021-01, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Echinacea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hazerswoude-Dorp, The Netherlands in August, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Echinacea plant by tissue culture in a controlled environment in Andijk, The Netherlands since 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Echinacea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.